


Kissed the Mark

by dianawritesfic



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Bottom Richie Tozier, M/M, Organized Crime, Strangers to Lovers, Top Eddie Kaspbrak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22249753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dianawritesfic/pseuds/dianawritesfic
Summary: “Sorry, but you’re gonna have to tell me more than just your name before I let you put your hands on me.” Eddie jokes as he nods his head at Bev in thanks for their drinks. “I’m not that easy.”“Oh ok, hmm let me think…” Richie says as he pretends to think about what he’s going to say  “I like long walks on the beach and being the little spoon, plus I’m a total bottom.”Eddie flushes at this, turning his head to avoid eye contact with Richie, and takes a sip of his beer. Richie continues to look at him, enjoying the way he continuously makes the other man blush. “What about you?”
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 12
Kudos: 146
Collections: Losers Library Fic Collection





	Kissed the Mark

“You want another beer, Rich?” Bev asks as she wipes the bar top in front of her.

Richie looks up from where he’d been staring at his empty glass for the past hour. He shrugs, twisting his mouth into a frown, but doesn’t answer. He’s tired and just wants to go home, sleep and forget about everything—but he knows it isn’t a good idea. He just finished a job, and the nightmares will be at their worst tonight. 

Bev leaves him alone, only coming over to place a new glass of beer in front of him. He’s too absorbed in his own thoughts to even register when someone sits next to him at the bar. It’s not until the person clears their throat that Richie even acknowledges them.

“Is it okay if I sit here?” The stranger asks with a smile. Richie stares at him as he tries to process the person’s words. He realizes that he may be a little more buzzed than he previously thought as the stranger continues to speak. “If you’re waiting for someone I can move.”

“Uh…No, no it’s ok.” Richie finally mumbles out before going back to stare blankly ahead. “I’m not here with anyone.”

After that, there’s no more talking between them and Richie continues to nurse his beer. He can hear the stranger talking to Bev, ordering something for himself and laughing over something or other, but he doesn’t make an effort to process what they’re actually saying. He doesn’t care to, anyways . All he wants to do tonight is get drunk enough to escape the nightmares waiting for him—the screams, people begging for their lives, offering him anything he wanted if he could spare their lives just this once.

Richie worked—if you could call it working when you were forced into doing it—for a powerful man, someone who could ruin Richie’s life with a snap of his fingers if he didn’t do as he was told. Richie was a hitman , and he hated it. Every time he got a new assignment, Richie would immediately run to his bathroom and throw up. It made him sick—haunted him—and there was nothing he could do about it.

“Are you okay, dude? You look like you’re about to blow chunks all over this bar top.” The stranger asks as he chuckles nervously as if afraid Richie actually would do that any minute now. 

Richie sighs, lifting his glass of beer to his mouth and chugging the remainder of it. He slams it down on the bar top, startling the stranger and Bev, who was a couple feet away helping another customer before responding, “What’s it to you?”

The stranger blushes, a soft pink spreading across his cheeks that only makes Richie really look at him this time. His soft brown eyes were wide, staring at Richie as if worried that he would snap at him again. Richie looked down to see that the stranger was also biting his lip and he sighed before quickly apologizing. “Sorry, I’ve had a rough day.”

“Wanna talk about it?” The stranger offers as he cautiously scoots closer to Richie. He rests his cheek in his hand as he looks at him with curiosity. Richie furrows his eyebrows, but before he has a chance to reject the stranger’s offer, he continues on to say, “I know we just met, hell we don’t even know each other’s names, but I’m a good listener.”

“Hello I’m A Good Listener, I’m Richie. Nice to meet you.” Richie jokes as he offers the stranger his hand. He grins at the sudden outburst of laughter from the stranger and takes another moment to appreciate just how attractive he actually is. He curses at himself for not noticing earlier, and even more for being rude to him to begin with. If he was lucky, with the help of this hot stranger, maybe he could stave off this nightmare after all.

“Wow! You think you’re funny, huh?” The stranger says as he continues to laugh, wiping a tear from his eye. “That was horrible!”

“Oh yeah?” Richie begins, “Then why are you laughing so hard?”

“I’m just trying to spare your feelings. You look depressed as hell, and I thought that laughing at your horrible joke might cheer you up.” The stranger smiles, laughter finally ceasing. “I’m Eddie, by the way.”

The hot stranger—Eddie—takes Richie’s still outstretched hand, shaking it quickly and firmly before turning to get Bev’s attention again. Richie watches as he orders another drink, telling Bev to get Richie another of whatever he had been drinking as well. Eddie catches him staring and grins before saying, “So, are you going to tell me what’s wrong, or are you just going to ogle me the whole night?”

“I can’t help it, you’re just so cute, cute, cute!” Richie says as he chuckles and moves to pinch one of Eddie’s lovely red cheeks . Before he can, Eddie grabs his hand, holding it and squeezing it before letting go. 

“Sorry, but you’re gonna have to tell me more than just your name before I let you put your hands on me.” Eddie jokes as he nods his head at Bev in thanks for their drinks. “I’m not that easy.”

“Oh ok, hmm let me think…” Richie says as he pretends to think about what he’s going to say “I like long walks on the beach and being the little spoon, plus I’m a total bottom.”

Eddie flushes at this, turning his head to avoid eye contact with Richie, and takes a sip of his beer. Richie continues to look at him, enjoying the way he continuously makes the other man blush. “What about you?”

“I’m not telling you if I top or bottom” Eddie says with a roll of his eyes. “I do like being the big spoon though.”

Richie smirks at this and takes another sip of his beer before saying, “That tells me all I need to know.”

Eddie leans in closer to Richie with a smile on his lips and a playful glint in his eyes and says, “Are you going to tell me what’s wrong or are you just going to try and flirt with me all night?”

Richie leans in as well, mirroring Eddie and responds, “I don’t see why I can’t do both.”

They talk and drink for the rest of the night, getting to know a bit more about one another. Between all that, they somehow fall onto the dance floor, hands roaming all over each other as they stick close together. Richie wants him, and he knows Eddie wants him too—there’s an instant attraction between the two of them. He tightens his grip on Eddie’s hips as he grinds back onto him and bites back a moan. He needed a distraction from today and he’s found it in Eddie. Richie knows for certain—based on both of their growing erections—he’ll definitely be taking Eddie back home with him tonight. 

Ten minutes to last call, they find themselves stumbling out of the bar and into a cab, laughing as their hands continue to roam over the other. They kiss, quick pecks in between laughter and jokes, until they reach their destination. Richie takes his wallet out of his pocket and pays the driver as Eddie shuffles out to lean against the open door of the cab and wait for him. He gives a generous tip, an apology for having to deal with their shenanigans in his cab. The driver thanks him and he finally gets out, quickly shutting the door behind him and grabbing Eddie’s hand, pulling him towards the entrance of his apartment building.

Richie leads Eddie through the hallways until they finally reach his door. He fumbles with his keys, but finally gets the door open and motions to Eddie to step inside. He watches Eddie as he sits down on the plush couch and take in his apartment, laughing when Eddie says, “Cleaner than I thought it would be.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” He asks as he sits down next to Eddie, reaching over to run a hand over his thigh. He doesn’t really care about the answer, but he asks it anyway and accepts when Eddie just shrugs his shoulders in response. 

“So, how do you wanna do this?” Richie inquires as his hand continues to stroke Eddie’s soft thigh. “I wasn’t kidding when I said I was a bottom, but I’m down for anything.”

Eddie smirks at him, eyeing the way his hand moved up and down, and by the looks of it, enjoying the feeling of Richie’s hand on him. He waits as Eddie thinks about it, waiting for the green light to go any further. He can see the desire in Eddie’s eyes, mirroring his own. Those eyes told him that fucking Richie was very appealing to him, but so was the idea of being fucked by Richie.

“Do you want me to fuck you, Richie?” Eddie finally says as he leans in close to whisper in Richie’s ear. “I want to hear you say it.” Richie shivers in response and nods eagerly.

“Fuck yeah.” Richie says breathlessly as Eddie moves back and cups his cheek with his hand, angling his head so that they’re looking into each other’s eyes. “Yeah, I want you to fuck me, Eds.”

Eddie smiles and leans to kiss him, a soft and sweet kiss that had Richie melting in his hands. Richie opens his mouth, allowing Eddie to deepen the kiss as he moves to straddle Eddie, grinding up against him slowly. Eddie groans at the contact and Richie bites his lower lip, causing Eddie to buck his hips up in surprise.

“Let’s go to the bedroom,” Richie urges as he reluctantly gets off of Eddie’s lap and offers his hand to the man on the couch. “As much as I love what we were doing just now, this couch is not comfortable enough for what we’re about to do.”

Eddie takes his hand and lets Richie take him to his bedroom and push him back onto the bed. He watches Richie begin to undress and does the same until they’re both in just their underwear. Instead of joining Eddie on the bed, Richie kneels in front of Eddie, spreading his legs to better position himself in between. He trails his hands up his thighs and to the waistband of his underwear before motioning for Eddie to lift up so he can slide them down and out of the way.

Once he’s completely naked, Richie appraises his dick, eyeing it hungrily before looking at Eddie and raising an eyebrow, asking for permission to continue. When Eddie nods, he takes his dick in his hand and leans down to lick up to the tip, swirling his tongue around it and relishing in the way Eddie takes a sharp breath and holds back a moan. 

He gets to work, dutifully using both his hands and his mouth, bobbing his head up and down in a slow and agonizing rhythm that has Eddie clutching at his hair. “Fuck, Richie. Go faster, please!”

Richie does as he’s told, and begins to speed up, continuing to blow him until Eddie pulls at his hair to get his attention, making him moan at the sensation. “Baby, you gotta stop if you want to get fucked tonight.”

Richie whines in protest but removes his mouth from his dick nonetheless and goes to the bedside table to get his lube and a condom. He hands the items to Eddie and plops down on the bed, propped up by his elbows as he smiles at the other man. Eddie motions for him to get comfortable as he pops open the bottle of lube and begins to squeeze some on his fingers and warming it up. Richie obeys, grabbing a pillow to place under himself to give Eddie better access and spreads his legs to allow Eddie to settle in between them.

Eddie grabs Richie’s thigh with one hand, squeezing gently as he begins to circle around his entrance with his other hand. Richie shivers at the feeling of Eddie’s finger beginning to push its way in and tries to relax as much as possible. It’s been a while since he’s been with someone, and his body is a little apprehensive at the sudden intrusion. Eddie takes it slow, pushing one finger in and out of him as Richie begins to relax, getting used to the feeling. When he feels Richie begin to push down against his finger, he adds another one, keeping a steady rhythm as he attempts to hold Richie still by grabbing onto his hip with his free hand.

“Slow down, we’ve got plenty of time.” Eddie chides as he continues to fuck into him, opening him up as he scissors him with his fingers. Richie moans loudly, enjoying the stretch. He needs Eddie in him right fucking now, and he tells him as much between moans and gasps. Eddie only chuckles at him and adds a third finger, quickening his pace now that Richie’s more into it, less anxious. Richie grabs onto the sheets of his bed, attempting to anchor himself as he begins to give in to the delicious pleasure of Eddie’s fingers inside of him. God, if this feels good, he could only imagine what having Eddie inside of him would be like. He once again pleads, moving to clutch at the hand still gripping at his hip, “Eds, come on, fuck me already!”

Eddie hums his agreement, and slowly pulls his fingers out of him. Richie whines at the loss, but doesn’t have time to lament as Eddie positions himself at his entrance. He lathers more lube onto his dick, making sure that there’s enough so that he won’t hurt Richie. Smiling, Richie can’t help but think how cute it is that despite them being strangers, Eddie would care enough to make this pleasurable for both of them. 

Before Richie can beg him to hurry up again, Eddie slowly begins to push in, both of them groaning at the feeling of finally being connected. Richie winces a little at the stretch, and motions for Eddie to pause and let him adjust. Eddie leans down carefully and kisses Richie as he runs a hand through the curly mess of black hair. He closes his eyes as Eddie begins to trail kisses down his jaw and neck until he finally reaches one of his nipples. He licks around it, circling his tongue over the sensitive area before lightly nipping at it, making Richie groan out. “Fuck! Do that again!”

Eddie does it again, giving the same attention to the other side before looking up to Richie and asking, “Do you want me to move?”

Richie nods his head, voice shaky as he says, “Yeah, but keep going slow. I haven’t done this in a while.”

“Don’t worry,” Eddie says as he moves to rest his head in the crook of Richie’s neck, “I’ll take good care of you.”

Eddie begins to continue pushing into Richie again, ever so slowly until he’s finally all the way in, wrapped up in Richie. He begins to pull out just as slowly—not all the way—before pushing back in again and continuing to do so over and over until Richie begs for him to go faster, harder. He does as he’s told, kissing and sucking at Richie’s neck as he begins to pump into him faster.

“You feel so good, Richie,” Eddie huffs into his neck as his thrusts became erratic. Richie knows he’s about to come, can feel it in the way he’s beginning to push into him harder and grinding into him. All he can do is moan, unable to form a coherent sentence as he continues to be thoroughly fucked. “I’m about to—”

“I know.” Richie interrupts him as he reaches down with a shaky hand to take a hold of himself. He begins to stroke himself quickly as Eddie hits that sweet spot within him over and over again. He won’t last long himself, and chases his own orgasm as he says, “Come for me baby.”

Eddie thrusts into him a couple more times before he finally spills into the condom, grinding his hips against Richie as he comes down from the high of his orgasm. His hand has joined Richie’s own around his dick, attempting to help him come as well. Richie moans Eddie’s name as he arches his back, tightening around Eddie as he comes on both of their hands. When both of their breathing has settled down and they can finally form more than one word at a time, Eddie pulls out of Richie and moves to throw the condom away.

Richie stares up at his ceiling, listening to the sound of Eddie rifling through their discarded clothes to put his underwear back on. He can hear his heartbeat, loud but going back down to a slower pace. That was one of the best fucks he’s had in a while, and he’d be lying to himself if he said he didn’t want to do it again—with Eddie. As his eyes begin to feel heavy, he thinks to himself that that’s a conversation for another time, preferably in the morning when he, hopefully, convinces Eddie to stay for breakfast.

He knows it’s dangerous to get attached. Not for him, but for Eddie. If anyone so much as found out that Eddie had anything to do with him, he could be a target for his enemies. Richie doesn’t want that. Eddie seemed like a nice, sweet guy. Someone Richie would like to get to know better. He would have to be careful if he wanted this to work out. He smiles as he feels Eddie fall back into bed with him and it grows even wider as he feels him begin to wipe Richie off with a towel. He’s not used to being taken care of, he could get used to something like this.

When he’s done, Eddie lays down next to him, moving Richie so that his back is flush against Eddie’s chest and wraps his arms around him, holding him close. Richie feels his heart begins to race again as Eddie kisses the back of his neck repeatedly. Richie feels giddy, his thoughts no longer plagued by the earlier job he had completed, but now full of Eddie. He closed his eyes, and before he knew it, he falls asleep, feeling safe in Eddie’s arms.

In the morning, he wakes up to the incessant ringing of his cellphone. He knows it’s Stan, and he squeezes his eyes shut, refusing to open them and face a new day. When he realizes that he’s alone, Eddie no longer wrapped around him, he shoots up, looking around frantically. The phone continues to ring and he finally makes a grab for it, answering it with a grouchy “What?!”

“Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today…” Stan teases him.

“Yeah, well…” Richie trails off, unable to describe how he’s feeling. His body is sore, but it isn’t what’s bothering him. He wants to know where Eddie is, and the sooner he gets this conversation over with, the sooner he can get up and search for him. “I’m just tired. What do you want?”

“You’ve got another assignment.” Stan says without wasting anymore time. Richie knows he can tell he isn’t in the mood to chit-chat. “This one’s going to be a little more tricky than the last.”

“How so?” Richie asks, not at all interested.

“Your target is a hitman,” Stan begins to explain. “His name is Eddie Kaspbrak.”

“Eddie?” Richie asks, heart inexplicably beginning to race.

“Yeah, he’s a hitman for a rival of the old man.” Stan continues. “He killed the bosses right hand man and he wants revenge. Says he wants you, his number one hit man, to take him out. I’m sending you a picture of the target and information on him as we speak.”

Richie feels his phone vibrate, a sign that he’s received the information from Stan. He rolls his eyes, not at all excited about having to avenge the death of a man he knows to be a monster. It served him right to get killed, and he could only hope the ‘old man’ was next. He puts the phone on speaker so he can look at the picture of the person Richie wants to thank, rather than kill, and gasps at the familiar man staring back at him. It’s Eddie. His Eddie.

“Are you okay, Rich?” Stan says, concern evident in his voice. 

“Y-yeah, I’m fine Stan.” He says as he attempts to stop his voice form wavering. “I just—I gotta go… study the file you sent. I’ll call you back after I’ve read it.”

He hangs up without letting Stan get another word in and throws the phone on the bed. He grabs at his hair and squeezes his eyes shut before yelling “Fuck!”

He doesn’t have time to fully process the fact that Eddie from last night is his target before his phone begins to ring again. Angrily, he picks it up, not bothering to check who it is before answering and saying, “I told you I’d fucking call you back, Stan!”

There’s silence on the other line, and Richie furrows his eyebrows before moving to look and see who it is. He squints, making out the word ‘Unknown’, but before he can ask who it is, a familiar voice begins to speak.

“Richie, it’s me.” Eddie says hesitantly. “Please hear me out.”

Richie wants to yell at him, ask him if he knew who he was when he sat next to him at the bar, but no words come out of his opened mouth. He makes a soft sound of agreement, unable to say anything more coherent. He’s in shock and, if he’s being honest with himself, a little heartbroken.

“I—I know you’re a hitman, and I know you know I’m a hitman too.” Eddie begins, pausing to take a deep breath. “I actually bugged your room before I left—sorry about that. Anyway, I was actually supposed to kill you last night, but things didn’t go as planned.”

Richie lets out a snort at that, rolling his eyes. “Yeah, that’s for sure.” He’s beginning to feel angry, upset at being lied to, but continues to hear Eddie out.

“I just—I couldn’t bring myself to do it. You looked so down and…” Eddie pauses before continuing, “…vulnerable. I couldn’t help but ask you what was wrong and well, you know how things went from there. Listen, I can’t do it. I can’t kill you. I just wanted to…wanted to say goodbye. I know you’ll be looking for me now, trying to kill me. We’re supposed to be enemies after all.”

Richie stays silent, doesn’t know how to respond to Eddie. He should be mad, but he can’t help but think about how Eddie didn’t kill him. He had every opportunity to do it. Hell, Richie fell into a deep sleep after they fucked last night. Yet, he was still alive, and Eddie was calling to explain everything to him instead of just…disappearing. 

Before Richie can say anything, Eddie solemnly says, “I had fun last night, and in another life, a parallel universe where everything is sunshine and happiness, maybe we would have ended up being together, but we live in this world and well…this is goodbye, Richie.” The line goes dead and Richie’s left staring at the picture of Eddie on his phone again, and for the first time in a long time, he cries and lets the tears fall freely down his face.

**Author's Note:**

> this was a prompt fill for the [losers library](https://loserslibrary.tumblr.com/) blog i'm a part of!! go on over and send us some prompts, maybe even a part 2 request? ;)
> 
> comments keep me motivated! let me know what you think mayhaps?
> 
> you can find me on tumblr [@photoboothreddie](https://photoboothreddie.tumblr.com/)


End file.
